User Model Registration
The Taken Models List needs an update. It isn't very new-user friendly, and doesn't list all the models which are currently in use - so, let's change that. Please sign with Heading 3 and link to your userpage, then list all of the models you are using. Sign Ups Moo *Baptiste Giabiconi - Leon Saint-Pierre Lopezsylvia45 *Seo-Huye Rin - Seohyun Choi *Kim So-Eun - Delia Park *Kim Yura - Aquarius Aello Calder *Kim Nan Joon/Rap Monster - Jae-Sun Choi *Kim Hyunil - Klaus Backus *JungKook - Oliver Coastillon *Kellin Quinn - Harold Waffling *Andy Biersack(Sharing him with Star) - Jason Pierce *Son Dong Woon *kim Him-Chan *Zelo/Choi Jun-hong *Jung II-Woo Cat *Ariana Grande - Cat Moreno - Sophia allowed me to use Ariana. *Camila Cabello - Nina Fairchild SocialCasualty *Romeo Beckham - (Romeo Parker) *Lucas Till - (Liam Hollingsworth) *Ryan Reynolds - (Andrew Paxton) *Harry Styles - (Nolan Cook) *Evan Peters - (Preston Young) SHARED *Jade Thirlwall - (Sagittarius Anastas) *Missy Peregrym - Reserved *Cole Pendery - (Newton Oliver) *Kristen Dunst - Reserved *Katelyn Tarver - (Pandora Hathaway) *Sadie Robertson - (Sadie Schmidt) *Katheryn Winnick - (Torrance Heilberg) *Abigail Breslin - (Jillian Karlsson) *Brenton Thwaites - (Ruxin Hemmings) Luctor Et Emergo *Michelle Trachtenberg (Rhian Josephs) *Yasmin Paige (Lilith Briar) *Alex Turner (Ryder Cressley) *Natalie Dormer (Adèle Bellerose) *Jack Whitehall (Christopher Summers) *Marina Diamandis (Gwyneira Baines) *Ryan Hawley (Adam Winchester) *Cameron Monaghan (Jack Thornburn) *Robbie Kay (Jesse Donaghue) *Taron Egerton (Teddy Hawkins) *Veronika Vernadskaya (Cedrica Ackerman) *Odeya Rush (reserved) *Tom Hardy (reserved) *Xavier Dolan (reserved) *Margot Robbie (reserved) *Matt Hitt (reserved) Ckohrs0221 *Odette Yustman - Charity Prince *Martin Spanjers - Thomas Bagman *Haley Ramm - Faith Bagman *Beverly Mitchell - Renée Delacroix *Katie Findlay - Hope Finch **Laura Ann Kesling - Regan Shaw (when she gets older) *Aaron Hill - Benjamin Flaherty *Danielle Panabaker - Abigail Cassidy *Braeden Lemasters - Aydan Dane *Gavin Macintosh - Henry Harper *Dylan Matzke - Alden Attaway *Lauren Graham - Katie Mitchell *Abby Ross - Mal Richards LiviaTheEmperess * Key Jung, Lee Jihoon (Woozi of Seventeen)/Min Yoongi (Suga of BTS, reserved) * Cloud Rosendale - Toby Regbo * Yao Zhang, Lu Han * Baekhyun Park, Lee Taemin (Taemin of SHINee) * Seunghyun Park, Kim Jongin (Kai of EXO) * Engel Neuer, Mats Hummels * Na Min-Seo, Heo Gayoon (Gayoon of 4MINUTE) * Na Eun-Hyung , Song Minho/Mino (Mino of WINNER) -- * Do Kyungsoo (D.O of EXO), reserved for Evan Song * Kim Jiwon (Bobby, iKON), reserved for Leo Byun. * Nam Tae-hyun (Taehyun of WINNER), reserved for Seong Yoongi * Lee Han La (Halla of The Ark), reserved for Kwon Jiwon * Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook of BTS), reserved for Kwon Jimin * Kang Min Hyuk (Minhyuk of CNBlue), reserved for Quinn's brother. MetroMara * Hailey O'Dunne - Valentina Lyapina * Katrine Glyndwr-Schmidt - Sophie Nelisse * AA Evans, Ellen Page * Valentina Willow, Lena Meyer-Landrut * Lisbeth Ostberg, McKenna Knipe * Flynn Matthews, Alexander Ludwig * Niall Mason, Evan Peters * Isabelle Neuer, Kate Mara * Eugenie "Nie" Neuer, Tiio Horn * Gilbert Schweinsteiger, Manuel Neuer * Morgan Reese, Willa Holland * Avery Rivers, Anna Kendrick * Birgitte Mitchell-Anderson, Chachi Gonzales * Anika Ziegler, Birgitte Hjort Sorensen * Luisa Rasskazova, Kristen Stewart * Cade Rivers, Sam Claflin Blue Butter *Greyson Wilson, Grant Gustin *Karsci Russell, Hugh Dancy- Exotic *Jamie Black, Hayden Panettiere *Felicity Blake, Kaitlyn Dever *Albus Black, Chris Evans *Gigi West, Lily Collins- Exotic *Hyun Parkman, Kim Minseok (Xiumin) *Andrew Lemouix, Choi Minho Alyssa5582 *Beau Smith-Alex Pettyfer *Brooklynn Frost-Ginny Gardener *Aubree Dane-Ryan Newman *Emilee Stanton-Indiana Evans *Juliana Stanton-Emily Bett-Rickards *Estella Tyrrell-Anna Gunna *Julius Tyrrell-Colton Haynes *Calen Gilcrease-Dave Franco *Elmira Griffin and Elvira Griffin-Emilia Clarke *Claire Belrose-Cobie Smulders *Holland Roden (Reserved) Alyncia *Harry Rawkes (Ben Whishaw) *Thalia Lestrange (Phoebe Tonkin) *Jenna Nordskov (Kelly Reynolds) *Alex Finley (Toby Turner) *Holly Bateson (Elizabeth Henstridge) *Madam Ivana Nixie (Amy Lee) *Kitty Mullins (Amy lee33) *Nissa Engström (Scarlett Johansson) *Jodie Bloodworth (Ellen Page) *Ever Nørgård (Melissa Rauch) Brocky *Bailey Jeon, Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho of Exo) *Miloh Kyung, Park Hyung-Sik *Theo Pyeong, Park Ji-Min *Carter Hwang, Oh Se-Hun *Chen Wang, Zhang Yixing (Lay of Exo; Shared with Oli, INACTIVE) *Maddox Charoenkul, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten of SR15B) *Silas Chevalier, Choi Si-Won *Bryce Jang, Jung Yun-Ho *Caiden Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol *Masen Han, Choi Young-Jae Sync *Ivy Zariņe, Madeleine McNulty *Miriam Hayes, McKenzie Piper Harris *Elisabeth Vermont, Freya Mavor *Cleo Conry, "Maria" by Cristina Hoch Jaye *Barbara Palvin (Malia Sakellarios) *Harvey Newton Haydon (Gregory Blake) *Elle Fanning/Behati Prinsloo (future) (Blake Schmidt) *Rita Ora (Freya Blackbourne) *Alberto Rosende (Quentin Sébastien) *Avalon Robbins (Sybil Whittley) *Laneya Grace/Cailin Russo (future) (Tessa Matthews) *Mathilda Bernmark (Audrey Clarke) *Kaya Scodelario (Cressida Bishop) (shared with emma) *Frida Gustavsson (Elissa Brandt) Emerald *Adora Shadow, Jessica Alba *Alec Davidson, Jensen Ackles * Jean Shadow, Tao Okamoto Rabbitty *Alexandria Raintree - Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey *Elara Daniels - Kaya Scodelario *Osian Llewellyn - Chandler Canterbury *Valerie Knight-Cuyler - Anastasia Bezrukova *Daisy Blake - Elizabeth Hiley Ash *Olivia Clarence - Marzia Bisognin *Basil Vachon (Planned) - Bruno Mars Jayjay *Tea Leoni, Nora Déonté *Hannah Hart, Tori Summers *Gemma Arterton, Sarah Grey *Ellen DeGeneres, Jamie Gayle *Zelda Williams, Casper Gideon *Natasha Negovanlis, Ren Moto *Alex O'Loughlin, Christian Jeremy-Inactive *Kaitlyn Alexander, Haruka Stendahl *Sharon Belle, Imogen Blackadar *Amber Liu, Hitomi Yu Emmatigerlily *Kaya Scodelario - Demetria Crow *Miley Cyrus - Carmen and Kimi November *Vanessa Marano Permision from Ck - Raven Briar *Lia Marie Johnson - Twyla Selene *Asa Butterfield - Daniel Porter *Annasophia Robb - Skye Saxilby *Lyndsy Fonseca - (Reserved) Oli *Kim Taeyeon - Teagan Ryu *Im Jinah (Nana of After School) - Michaela Finnley *Dianna Agron - Charlotte Blake *Kim Jongin (Kai of Exo) - Finn Park *Taylor Lautner - Kai Beckham *Lee Taeyong - Jared Song *Liam Payne - Thomas Morgenstern *Kang Seulgi - Leda Song *Jessica Jung - Piper Jung *Diego Barrueco - Fabian Lleo *Lee Donghae - Jordan Park *Park Jin-Young (Junior; Got7) - Reserved *Zhang Yixing - Zitao Wang (Shared with Brocky; INACTIVE) Carnarvan *Alejandra Guilmant - Sara Atherton *Jeremy Sumpter - Madan Atherton *Matthew Josten - Winston Wolf *Zach Callison - Owen Connor *Chace Crawford - Francis Matthews *Hunter Hayes - Kedric Woodhouse *Drew Shugart - John Roger *Sarah Drew - Cameron Holt *Scotty McCreery - Dakota Willard *Jake Gyllenhaal - Harold Colombo *Avery Clynes - Susan Baris Wolf *Madison Mclaughlin - Jessica Rhoades *Ashley Boettcher - Ryllae warne *Vanessa Marano -Spirit Westbrook *Malese Jow Mal Carson Fan *Karen Gillan - Mia Anderson Lauren Anderson *Olivia Holt - Ava Hallow *Rhiannon Wryn - Gwenevere Clarity Wolf *Sabrina Carpenter - Kielo Lehti *Hayley McFarland - Rhea Lindström *Arielle Kebbel - Viola Sodworth *Tyler Hoechlin - Ryder Allan *Caitlin Carmichael Nya Brightly *Daniela Bobadilla RESERVED *Emily Nunez - Melina Virgo Kallis Sophie *Ariana Grande (Lillian "Heliel" Arcanus) *A.J. Cook (Courtney Holland) *Matthew Gray Gubler (Lars Reichert) *Thomas Muller (Leif Reichert) *Ashley Gerasimovich/Sophie Turner (future) (Cecilia Holland-Reichert) *Chloë Grace Moretz (Christine Albertson) *Kat Dennings (Kathryn Washburn) *Bailee Madison (Ebberla "Emma" Dachshund) *Kiernan Shipka (Nicolette Mitchell-Anderson) *Thomas Pentz/Diplo (Augustus Mitchell-Anderson) *Kate Winslet (Athena Drechsel) *Kylie Jenner (Emma Maersk) *Izabella Miko (Magdalena Zeiss-Tessar) *Christian Serratos (Mariah Flores) Kibethastarael *Shay Mitchell (Manon Neuer) *Taylor Swift (Niele Jusmaite) *Phoebe Tonkin (Kea Willow) *Julija Steponaviciute (Lena Schmidt) *Pyper America Smith (GC1 Evans) *Emeraude Toubia (Séraphine Évreux) *Thomas Sangster (Craig McCardle) *Xian Lim (Joaquin Perez) *Jenna Louise Coleman (Ella Blackbourne) *Mackenzie Foy shared with merisa (Alina Chilikova) *Tim Borrmann (Clarence Bishop) *Halsey (RESERVED) Echostar *Teresa Black (Catherine Zeta-Jones) *Professor Joseph Euclide (George Clooney) *Mary Waters (Echostar's sister) *Thomas Hayden (Brad Pitt) *Patricia Hayden (Kimberly Whalen) *Ace Macbeth (Hayden Joel Osment) *Maite Luz (Cote de Pablo) *Zoey Garcia (Caitlin Blackwood) Catty *Stefanie Scott/Bridgit Mendler (future)/Scarlett Johansson (possible future) - Silena Bennett *Ginny Gardner (Shared with Lyss)/Teresa Palmer (future) - Suzanna Williams *Tiera Skovbye - Cecilie Eskildsen *Suzy Bae - Sadie Cha *Jennifer Ulrich - Julchen Beilschmidt *Isabelle Allen/Georgie Henley (future)/Tiffany Alvord (future) - Órfhlaith Mitchell-Anderson *Dominic Sherwood - Lucien Verlac *Sarah Bolger - Caitríona Ó Cléirigh *Theo James - Wolfram Beilschmidt *Diana Pentovich/Anastasiya Logvinova (future)/Emma Dumont (future) - Tilly Evans *Ben Bowers/Daniel Henney (future) - Leon Schmidt *Kim Chiu - Celyn Edillon *Lee Min-ho - Gino Seo *Vlada Roslyakova - Svetlana Vasilyeva - Reserved *Madeline Carroll - Amelia Ainsworth - Reserved *Amanda Norgaard - Reserved Fernflight *Declan Stump (Patrick Stump) *Krystal Waters (Elisa Yao) YorkieWolf WIP lmao Awesome *Kim Seuk Hye ~ Mei Yang *Kwon Yuri ~ Maddy Chong LittleRedCrazyHood *Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Xavier Hartt *Lucky Blue Smith - EQ Evans *Barbara Palvin - Via Hillier *Liza Soberano - Hazelle del Castillo *Florrie Arnolds - Mason Blue *Uriah Shelton - Nikolai Dalton *Liana Liberato - Delilah Lancaster *Niall Horan – Zachary Bishop *Rowan Blanchard – Claire Autumn Summers *Xavier Serrano – Connor Summers Elentári of the Stars * Daria Sidorchuk - Evangeline Aleksandrov * Alena Shishkova - Sélène Lémieux * Danielle Campbell - Aikaterine Vassalos * Adriana Lima - Madeline Bellaire * Daniel Sharman - Malachai Sutton * Megan Fox (for now) - Ophelia Bellavance * Magdalena Zalejska - Rosalie Draganov * Francisco Lachowski - Calloway Sullivan * Sky Ferreira - Ivy Mitchell-Anderson (sandbox) * Zayn Malik - Tristan Beckham (sandbox) * Adelaide Kane - Serena Diederich (sandbox) * Anya Summers - Reserved * Natalia Vodianova - Reserved Effie.stroud * Gulliver McGrath (Sterling Oddpick) * Carter Jenkins (Boone von Mirbach) * Ava Allan (Honey Stevenson) * Kimiko Glenn (Stephanie Schonewise) * Drew Roy (Kole Whitacre) * Leore Hayon (Lilah Whitacre) * Austin Butler (Oliver Whitacre) * Willy Cartier (Xander Douglas-Hamilton) * Dalianah Arekion (Maristela Binici) * Weder Wilham (Bastien King) * Josh Henderson (Lincoln Sherwood) * Dallas Alberti (Aerich Pryce) * Jennifer Connelly (Rosanna Hatchet) * Persia White (Sol Pilar Quinones) ThatBloodyMuggle *Camila Cabello - Mia Cabello *Dodie Clark - Fleur Beauregard *Coll is Cool/collxkelly - Arabella Reid *David Beckham - David Abrams *Brooklyn Beckham - Brooklyn Abrams *Georgina Haig - Elina Ström *Zoe Sugg - Eleanor Bianchi *Joe Sugg - reserved *Lana Del Rey - reserved *Emilie de Ravin - reserved Livias13 *Abigail Bellerose (Britt Robertson) BluueAces *Anne Hathaway (Nicoleta Cristina Vãduva) *Woo Jiho (Sean Thompson) *Amandla Stenberg (Nymeria Grey) *Tiffany Hwang (Fayette Rivers) *Kim Yukwon (Nicolai Seong) *Jung Ilhoon (Rai Moon) *Kim Hyuna (Reserved, Quinn Jung) *Nathalie Emmanuel (Reserved, future Nymeria Grey) *Roh Jihoon (Reserved, Holden Schmidt) *Lee Sungyeol (Reserved, Vin Byun) *Kim Hyojong (Reserved) Omnia Lesvos * Haley Pullos / Julia Barretto (future) — Rheine Kögler * Brighton Sharbino / Saxon Sharbino (future) / Ashley Benson (future) — Katherine Déonté-Marxa * Bella Thorne / Lindsay Lohan (future) — Joan Arcrow * Lindsay Hansen — Sabina Fleming * Morgan Lily / Sasha Pieterse (future) — Elodie Schonewise * James Reid — Valentin Fernandez * India Eisley / Victoria Justice (future) — Helle Auttenberg * Nam Ji-hyun (4minute) — Kresselia Moon * Katherine McNamara — Kīlauea Vulgate * Vanessa Hudgens — Zoraida Marasigan * Darya Lebedeva / Cintia Dicker (future) — Tamara Vasilyeva (sandboxed and reserved) * Elizabeth Gillies — Nausikaa Argyris (sandboxed and reserved) * Taylor Marie Hill / Josephine Skriver — Heidi Espersen (sandboxed and reserved) * Maja Salvador — Reserved * Kristina Romanova — Reserved Pelagic *Hallie Eisenberg- Pelagia (Siren) Liquero *Zayn Malik - Jor Zoravaryan *Apostolis Totsikas- Perseus Sakellarios MinaTula *Melissa Roxburgh (Heather Jordan) *Kathryn Newton (Anastasia Washburn) *Jessy Schram (Older Anastasia) *Ella Purnell (Juliana Sparkle) *Cassidy Ann Shaffer (Courtney Stariah) *Emily Blunt (Dana Padmore) *Peyton Meyer (Boris Padmore) *Samantha Boscarino (Hazel Albertson) *Hayley Erin (Valerie Jernigan) *Hailee Steinfield (Evelyn Maersk) *Ally Brooke Hernandez (Yvette Schonewise) *Odeya Rush (Clarissa Padmore-Reserved) Yasmin12345 *Erin Pitt (Seline Flowers) *Adele Exarchopoulos (Kerri Albertson) *Anne Winters (Hope Padmore) *Leighton Meester (Allison Knight) *Holliday Grainger (Genevieve Marshall) *Suki Waterhouse (Fiona Whitacre) *Sierra McCormick (Katrina Washburn) *Madison Davenport (Colette Mitchell-Anderson) *Amber Heard (Priscilla Albertson) *Bobby Lockwood (Alexander Albertson) *Hanna Koczewska (Aríella Ingolfsson) NAP *Nina Dobrev - Maple Syrup *Fernanda Ly - Mai Marion (Sandboxed) *Simon Van Meervenne & Sharon Needles - Henry Whitacre *Kendall Jenner - Eloise Whitacre *Kathryn Bernardo - Dalisay Bonifacio *Kathryn Prescott - Coraline Patrick *Karlie Kloss - Nikki Sutton *Amelia Zadro - Carissa Porter *Nastya Kusakina - Jenelle Mitchell-Anderson *Amanda Steele - Phoebe Blake (Sandboxed) *Robbie Kay - Jamie Donaghue *Raffey Cassidy - Penelope Peletier (Sandboxed) Bond_em7 *Gillian Anderson - Professor Seraph *Leonardo Dicaprio - Ferlen Black *Stephen Amell - Ash Coryn Prince *Robbie Amell - Jacques Boudreaux *Ariana Richards - Jaeslya Knight *Laura Dern? - Jaeslya Knight *Kristen Bell - Jaina Nordskov *Mary Mouser - Eleanore Dane *Blake Lively - Genevieve Nereid *Mackenzie Aladjem - Melinda Bagman *Rachel Weisz? - Melinda Bagman *Daniel Cudmore - Karith Black *Rachelle Lefevre - Amelia McLaggen *Diane Kruger - Rebekka Romy Kaiser *Laura Spencer - Althea Keyne *Bindi Irwin - Emily Smith Frost *Zoey Deutch - Blythe Winterfell *Lindsey Stirling - Alessandra D'Martin *Gavin Casalegno - Jonathan McAlister *Naomi Scott - Alyss Roanoke *Logan Lerman - Alistair Medici *Jemima West - Felicity Kent *Rachel Hurd-Wood - Alissa Ravens *Shelley Henning - Emmaliana "Emma" Rutherford *Amiee Kelly/ Julia Voth (Older) - Merlin Whitehall *Hunter Parrish - Reserved for Finlay Cledwyn *Lucy Fry - Reserved for Lilian Michaels *Freddie Highmore - Reserved for Jael Winters * MerisaMist *Mackenzie Foy/Aubrey Peeples - Theresa Drade *Mina Cvetkovic - Rowena Whitacre *Charlie Tahan - Reynard Ilan *Anna Popplewell - Melody Padmore *Lucy Hale - Kylie Washburn *Robert Adamson - Nikalaren McAlister *Willow Shields (future Rachel Platten) - Amelia Richards *Keiko Kitagawa - Azami Ito *Teo Halm - Jonathan Padmore *Dakota Blue Richards - Julie Rutherford *Chrissy Costanza (reserved) *Cameron Boyce - Christopher Richards *Colin Ford (reserved) *Miranda Cosgrove - Xyza Niesa *Christina Perri (Sandboxed) Fae *Preston Bailey - Griffin Jones *Liam Aiken - Mark Bagman *Mimi Elashiry - Zara Williams *Ksenia Solo - Nym Viper *Robert Buckley - Luca Braunne *Emily Browning - Nyxie, Romy, and Teal Seawood *Stephen James - Lucian Willow *Nick Lacy - Rex Shaw *Crystal Reed - Ryelle Willow *Stefano Masciolini - Kristian Homme *Frances Cobain - Orianne Edmond *Brigitte Bardot - Admiranda Fairchild Colin687 *Joel Courtney - Daniel Phillips *Daren Kagasoff - Alrick Kunze *Sam Neill - Charles Elliot Hecate Grimm *Matthew Glen Johnson/Liam James - Matthew Westenberg (Reserved) *Mitch Hewer/Linus Gustin - AW Evans (Reserved) *Blaine Saunders - Meadow Maestro *Noah Gray-Cabey - Zayd Shafiq *Sami Gayle - Brianna Richards *Scarlett Rose Leithold - (Reserved) *Cassie Ventura - Andromeda Selwyn *Matt Lanter - Josiah Westenberg *Adrianne Palicki - Bethany Westenberg *Frankie Sandford - Gaia Ellis *Naima Mora - Ruby Diallo *Harry Shum, Jr./Jamie King - Dagger Fournier Expecto Patronum13 *Niall Horan (When he was little) (Jaye allowed me to use him) - David Boyle and Nolan Boyle *Nash Grier - Scott Boyle *Greg Horan - James Boyle *Luke Mitchell - Jake Wilson Luke *RJ King - Arthur Williams *Savannah McReynolds - Elizabeth Mercer *Love Ansimov - Reserved Lissyboo *Susan Coffey - Rose Gilcrease *Meghan Ory - Morgan Jenner *Ali Michael - Marina "Rin" Chambers *Ben Barnes - Kristopher Blake *Ruby Rose - Drew Arthur *Cailin Russo - Emily Hayden * Chloe Norgaard - Ombrelune leBlanc * Kristina Pimenov/Freya Mavor (older) - Elisabeth Vermont * Jake Hold - Casper Blackadar * Anna Pavaga - Reserved (Caterina Gilcrease) * Skandar Keynes - Reserved (Adrian di Angelo) X Alkibiades X *Chris Wood- Augustus Faulkner Cody *Lee Ji-Eun (aka IU) - reserved The Unknown Girl * Meredith Foster -Alaska Rosevelt * Meghan Rienks - Alison Catright * Emily Rudd -Tessa Young (not sorted yet) Killjoy1111 * PJ / Peej Liguori - Park Christof Amber_Jaymee *Heather Morris - Charlie Sanders *Sarah Paulson - Alison Wofsy Madeyefire *Alex Vlahos - Orion Tulen *Katie Leclerc - Maria Young * Benedict Cumberbatch (reserved) Category:Organization Category:OOC user aid Category:Work in Progress